Inhumans
Summary In a world where humanity is aware of the existence of organic humans called '''''Inhumans''''', who possess natural developed superhuman powers and abilities, a group of teenage inhumans are assembled as the world's first superheroes, '''The Heroes''', to protect the earth from various human and inhuman threats. Genres '''Action''','''Adventure''','''Sci-Fi '''and '''Thriller''' Music by '''Alan Silvestri''' '''Tyler Bates''' '''Brian Tyler''' Theme songs Cast and Characters Nick Jonas as Kale O'Connor / Hero Man David Henrie as Tony Yeager / Blast-Man Alex Pettyfer as Mikael Aimee Teegarden as Emery Beck / Ace-Girl Connor Jessup as Sean Wolfe / Maximus Vanessa Hudgens as Viola Garza / Sage Nicholas Hoult as Finn Barnes / Beast Selena Gomez as Thea Mason / Stryfe Dylan O'Brien as Pete Mason / Speed Tyler Posey as Aiden Roberts / Iceboy Romeo Miller as Jalen Howard / Inferno Roshon Fegan as Riley Blue / Apex Annet Mahendru as Kayla Drew / Daravia Zac Efron as Brent Harper / Marksman Series Inhumans Inhumans 2: Rise of Heroes Inhumans 3: Age of Arsenal Inhumans 4: Divide of Heroes Inhumans 5: At World's War - Part I & Part II Inhumans In a world where mankind is aware and afraid of the existence of '''''Inhumans''''', organic humans who possess natural develop superhuman powers and abilities, Director James Felton ('''Jamie Foxx'''), director of a secret classified peacekeeping government organization known as '''''H.I.V.E.''''', whose purpose is to hunt down and capture inhumans, who use their powers for evil intentions, and high-rank H.I.V.E. agent Maria Hicks ('''Morena Baccarin'''), Felton’s assistant, arrives at a secret remote H.I.V.E. research facility where scientists inform them that the awakening of the '''''Matrix''''', a powerful mysterious cube-like object with unlimited source of potential energy, has brought contact with an extraterrestrial colony called “'''''The Covenant'''''”. The Matrix suddenly activates and opens a portal, allowing Ronan the Emperor ('''Lee Pace'''), ruler of the Covenant, to reach Earth. He is joined by his two loyal general assassins Zeta ('''Sam Witwer''') and Valeria ('''Karen Gillan'''). Ronan, revealing to have been searching for the Matrix for over millennia and has come to take the Matrix and use it to conquer the universe, takes the Matrix and returns with Zeta and Valeria to his massive spaceship, the '''''Dark Arkid''''', after severely injuring Felton, who tried to stop Ronan, and using his large powerful staff-like war hammer weapon to destroy the facility, killing H.I.V.E. agents and scientists. Felton, Hicks and view others however survived. In response to this attack, Felton contacts Dr. Phillip Beck ('''Kevin Costner'''), a retired former H.I.V.E. scientific physicist now a novelist who fights for the rights of good intentional inhumans to live and enjoy freedom the same way as humans do, of accepting his past proposal of initiating '''''Project: Hero''''', gathering young and good gifted inhumans to help bring peace and make the world safer against human and inhuman threats. The first to be recruited is Phillip’s daughter Kayla ('''Aimee Teegarden'''), and Felton recruits young highly skilled H.I.V.E. agents Talia Rhyers ('''Gia Mantegna'''), who possesses super enhanced martial arts and acrobatic skills, and Brent Harper ('''Zac Efron'''), a master archer with super eyesight. Inhumans- Kale O’Connor ('''Nick Jonas'''), Tony Yeager ('''Dylan O'Brien'''), Viola Garza ('''Vanessa Hudgens'''), Finn Barnes ('''Nicholas Hoult'''), Thea Mason ('''Selena Gomez''') and her younger brother Pete ('''Connor Jessup'''), Xavier Wells ('''Romeo Miller''') and Aiden Roberts ('''Diggy Simmons''') – are recruited as well. At Phillip’s home, where underneath is a secret operating training base designed for inhumans to train to harness and control their powers, Phillip informs the teens of the Covenant’s attack and that he plans to make them the world’s first superhero team of inhumans to fight against threats, as a way to show the world there are inhumans with good intentions and for them to live their lives without fear and being hated. While getting to know each other, the teens each reveal their inhuman powers – Kale possesses stamina, agility, speed, endurance, reflexes, durability and enhanced super-strength, and is a master tactician, being skilled in martial arts, boxing, parkour, Brazilian jiu-jitsu and gymnastics; Tony possesses flight and plasma energy blasts; Kayla can create and harness energy blasts, shields, barriers and construct many different types of structures; Viola has the power to fly and summon, control and harness lighting, cyclones and rains; Finn can transform into a big blue-mutant with super strength, speed, agility and durability with unique acrobatic and hand-to-hand combat skills; Thea possesses magic, telekinesis and hypnosis; Pete possesses supersonic speed; Aiden has the ability of teleportation; and Xavier can engulf himself in solar-flames, having the ability to absorb, create and harness solar energy, Tony is a genius intelligent engineer and inventor, and playboy, and has two developed high-tech power gloves to help stabilize and harness his energy blasts; he is able to create shields and barriers and manipulate his blasts into electronic repulsive beams called repulsors. Tony’s father, Albert Yeager ('''Jon Tenney'''), is a rich and wealthy powerful billionaire and owner of their family’s multi-billion dollar corporation, '''''Yeager Industries'''''. Albert kept the truth of Tony being an inhuman from the world, not wanting his son to grow up being feared and hated by the world. During their time together, the teens begin simulation training to learn tactics in defend and using team work, but Tony, on the other hand, instead trains by himself, refusing to work with those who would slow him down. Pete childishly hilariously picks and jokes around with Finn and Kale develops a crush on Emery. Sean struggles to harness his powers and fears of losing control, but eventually gains control with the help of Viola, whom he becomes attracted towards. The teens give each other their own superhero name: Kale as ('''''Hero Man''''''''); '''Tony as ('''''Ace-Man'''''); Kayla as ('''''Solstice'''''); Viola as ('''''Sage'''''); Kayla as ('''''Daravia'''''); Finn as ('''''Beast'''''); Thea as ('''''Stryfe'''''); Pete as ('''''Speed'''''); Xavier as ('''''Inferno'''''); Brent as ('''''Marksman'''''); and Aiden as ('''''Apex'''''): and name their team as, “'''''The Heroes'''''”. When Zeta and Valeria leads an attack on the '''Pentagon''', the Heroes, flying in their own invented transportation, a flying advanced aircraft called the “'''''Quinjet'''''”, arrive and help escort civilians to safety before engaging the Covenant soldiers. Hero Man confronts Zeta, who manages to escape after Ace-Man’s attempt to intervene and capture Zeta fails. Valeria confronts Daravia, who engages her in combat until being easily subdued by Sage. The Heroes take Valeria back to base, where Hero Man and Ace-Man argue over whose fault it was of letting Zeta escape and are stopped by Phillip from fighting each other. Later that day, Ace-Man, without Phillips’s consent, hosts a party which is soon interrupted by Hero Man, having getting tired of Tony’s arrogant ego towards him and the rest of the team. A fight between Hero Man and Ace-Man ensues until eventually it is stopped by Sage. An enraged Ace-Man quits the team and leaves. Meanwhile, Felton attempts to interrogate Valeria but she refuses to talk. Stryfe is able to use her telepathy to read Valeria’s mind and learn Ronan’s plan to attack Yeager Industries and steal their tech in hopes of building a machine to, with the use of the Matrix, open a portal and allow the remaining forces of the Covenant to come to earth. As Marksman, Speed, Stryfe and Inferno locate and infiltrate the ''Dark Arkid'' to retrieve the Matrix, Hero Man, Solstice, Sage, Apex, Beast and Daravia head to Yeager Industries, but as they arrive to warn Albert, Ronan and his Covenant soldiers arrive. During the attack, Ronan severely injures Albert, who is saved by Ace-Man, and engages the Heroes in battle. Back on the ''Dark Arkid'', Marksman and the others obtains the Matrix but are confronted by Zeta and his Covenant troops before they could escape. Speed takes the Matrix and flees, only to be pursued by heavy Covenant forces. After an ensuing chase, Speed escapes his pursuers and joins the others. The Heroes are nearly outmatched by Ronan, who has taken Yeager Industries’ tech and retreated upon the arrival of the rest of the team. Ace-Man takes Albert to the hospital and apologizes to Hero Man and the team, thanking them for protecting his father and still standing by his side after the way he treated them. The team forgives Tony and he rejoins the team. Once the machine is finally complete, the Covenant arrives at '''New York City''', where Ronan plans to activate the machine on top of the '''Empire State Building'''. Valeria escapes from being transported to a secret H.I.V.E. government prison and returns to the Covenant. Ronan then unmercifully executes Zeta for failing to stop the Heroes from taking the Matrix. Valeria leads an assault on Phillip’s home and fatally wounds Phillip. She takes the Matrix and flees as the Heroes arrive. Phillip succumbs to his injuries and dies, leaving Kayla devastated and Kale in charge of the team, naming him leader. After a funeral is held for Phillip, the Heroes use Phillip’s death as motivation for them to use team work and fulfill his dream for them to become earth’s mightiest protectors. As Ronan announces on national worldwide television for mankind to surrender or be annihilated, the Heroes set out to make their last stand against Ronan and the Covenant. Along the way, Felton contacts and demands the Heroes to stand down and allow the '''U.S. Air Force''' handle the Covenant, but Hero Man declines this, stating the Heroes are humanity’s last hope and that they will only get in their way, and Felton backs down. The Heroes make their way to New York City, where Blast-Man goes and confronts Ronan, as a distraction for Apex to retrieve the Matrix, only it is too late when the Matrix suddenly activates and opens a portal, summoning an invasion of Covenant troops to attack the city. The Heroes then rally defense, evacuating civilians to safety with the aid of the National Guard''' '''awhile battling against Covenant forces. During the ensuing battle, Solstice subdues and kills Valeria, avenging her father’s death. Hero Man and Ace-Man engage Ronan, who overpowers them before being distracted by Sage and Stryfe for Hero Man to secure the Matrix, only to quickly learn that without the Matrix the portal continues to open further, allowing more and more Covenant forces to reach through. The Heroes quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Covenant descend upon earth. Ace-Man tells that their only hope is to destroy Ronan, knowing without him the Covenant is powerless without him. Meanwhile, Felton’s superiors suggest they launch a nuclear missile to end the invasion, but Felton convinces them otherwise to wait for the Heroes to defeat Ronan, but should they fail to do so then they proceed with their plan. Felton then contacts and warns Hero Man of this, and the Heroes engage a final battle against Ronan. After an ensuing battle, the Heroes manage to subdue and destroy Ronan, causing his remaining Covenant forces to flee earth through the portal, which closes completely. In the aftermath, the Heroes, despite being inhumans, are hailed as saviors and protectors by humanity. Weeks later, they name Phillip’s home, '''''Hero-Mansion''''', and honor Phillip for bringing them all together. Felton arrives to acquire the Matrix, but the Heroes decide to keep it locked away in their private vault instead. As they leave, Felton expresses to Hicks that the Heroes will remain to protect mankind from future threats and that he may have been wrong about them from the start. Inhumans 2: Rise of Heroes Inhumans 3: Age of Arsenal Inhumans 4: Divide of Heroes Inhumans 5: At World's War (part I) Inhumans 5: At World's War (part II)